<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thank you for the happiest year of my life by Leonard_is_cold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556381">Thank you for the happiest year of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_is_cold/pseuds/Leonard_is_cold'>Leonard_is_cold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CrankGameplays - Fandom, UnusAnnus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Moving On, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_is_cold/pseuds/Leonard_is_cold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A weird look into my furture that might not be true. It's a sad good but with a happy hopeful ending I hope you read it because it feels right. It's about the fans in a weird way </p>
<p>All the love -salt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thank you for the happiest year of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>00:00:00:00</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The screen is black the live stream is over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I inhale in an audible gasp, or maybe an exhale of relief I honestly couldn't tell you. It's over, no fade to white not reverse of the clock, it's over. I refreshed the channel, "it's gone" I think. sitting in my room at 3am and I have to stop and think, and for a second I can't remember a single thing about unus annus. I panic grasping at the memories that are the last thing I have. I stop, I breathe. I turn off my computer and after I lay down in my bed. I put up a post about the way this moment felt. I breathe. It's all I can do. Afterwards  I move on, it's all I can do, I don't cry, that would be redundant, useless even. I move on with my life the next day at 3pm I check nothing is there but I knew that already we all did. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Months go by. I don't forget about Unus Annus I never could but I don't hang on. That wasn't the point the point was to move on and let go to become the best version of me. So I live, I tell my friends about how it felt they don't listen, they can never understand because it's gone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>December comes around, I get my merch. I cry, I sob and I say how it isn't fare. That it didn't have to end. I look up the channel I know I won't find it, and I don't. I get angry. I'm grieving. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Life moves on so do I.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its july 2021</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I give my valedictorian speech. I talk about how "this is our chance. That we can't hesitate, whether we have 60 years or…. One" I pause, a teardrop comes to my eye, because I remember. The people around me think it's because I'm graduating high school. It's not. I continue my speech about life and how it ends and that we need to take and give everything we can. I bow, I cry, I move on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its September 17, 2021</p>
<p>I'm well into my university school year. I'm rooming with a friend on my birthday September 11. I looked for my old laptop, why? because I did what we were asked not to do I saved a video. I hesitate, I don't open it and I don't watch the video. I moved on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its October 31 </p>
<p>I think I've forgotten at this point I'm alive and I now have this problem where I never hesitate. When I do I feel bad so I don't, I've forgotten. That's all it took one year. But that's alright the lesson is still there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its November 5</p>
<p>I'm nervous for no reason </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its November 10</p>
<p>I'm jittery, I don't know why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its November 13</p>
<p>I download Twitter, it's been a year….. I stop </p>
<p>Why would I want to download Twitter. I do it anyways because I stopped hesitating ages ago, and I then see it. The spiral on a small clipped video. I clicked it, the first thing I hear is ticking. I start to cry not out of sadness but out of joy. I look for the hashtags that I know will be there, because the fandom has never let me down. The trending hashtags are</p>
<p> </p>
<p>#momentomori</p>
<p>#unusannusoneyear</p>
<p>#theclockneverstopped</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I am happy because I am living the life Mark and Ethan show me how to live. I will never hesitate in life because the clock is always ticking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Its 4:45 November 14 2020 and the only thing I can say is this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Momento mori</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remember you will die </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unus Annus</p>
<p> </p>
<p>365:00:00:00</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Because the clock never stopped ticking for you and me.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>